Broken Alliances
s preparing to attack the GLA chemical factory |conflict= War against the GLA |prev=A Flood of Violence |next=Scorched Earth |date= 2013 |place= Tanggula Mountains, Tibet |result= Chinese victory *GLA chemical factory destroyed |side1= China |side2= Global Liberation Army |goal1 = *Destroy the GLA Stinger Sites *Send MiGs to destroy the factory |goal2 = *At first enemy airstrike, bring down the MIGs *Remove Chinese commando team |commanders1 = Chinese General |commanders2 = Unknown GLA General |forces1= *Black Lotus *Red Guards *Tank Hunters *Hackers *Battlemasters *Dragon Tanks *Gattling Tank *War Factory *Barracks *Command Center *MIGs |forces2= *Technicals *Stinger Sites *Toxin Tractors *Terrorist *Rebel *Tunnel Network *Worker *Supply Stash *Barracks *Arms Dealer *Command Center *Toxin bunker *Chemical Factory |casual1= Light *Loss of two MIGs at the beginning |casual2= Heavy: *Loss of chemical plant *All five Stinger Sites *Militia base *Militia group }} Broken Alliances is the fourth mission in the Chinese campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals. It is a mission to destroy a GLA-captured toxin factory that was being used to manufacture chemical weapons. Key Units/Buildings * Black Lotus * Hacker * Red Guard Briefing After receiving reports that a cell of the GLA had built a chemical weapons laboratory in Tibet, the Chinese High Command quickly decided that this threat is needed to be quickly eliminated, before the GLA could use the factory to create more potent toxins. Destroying the facility with conventional means would cause the chemicals stored in the factory to spill to the Yangtze and cause the death of millions in China. First Airstrike As the destruction of the factory by conventional weaponry would cause the chemical containment tanks to rupture and spill into the Yangtze, a pair of MiGs were quickly dispatched to firestrike the factory, destroying it and burning away any chemicals in the resulting Firestorm. The MiGs were unable to complete their mission as both MiGs were shot down by Stinger Sites hidden in the nearby mountains. A recovered black box recording illustrated that without his wingman's targeting, the first MiG was unable to fire on the factory. Ground troops were then paradropped into a nearby PLA base to destroy the Stinger Site gunners, which would allow a second firestrike to be successfully carried out. The Raid After paradropping a squad of infantry, Black Lotus led the team to the first Stinger Site, leaving their base. Quickly eliminating it and the nearby defenders, another squad of infantry was dropped in. Forming up, the platoon moved onto the next two sites, finishing them after a short fight. Trouble rose, when a Toxin Tractor was found guarding the only nearby bridge that spanned the Yangtze. Disabling it, Black Lotus moved back and allowed the Tank Hunter soldiers to finish it off, followed by the Stinger Site nearby. Retaking a captured PLA War factory, the commando team gained access to armored vehicles, giving them a much needed advantage in moving through a local village and the main GLA base to the north. Using newly built armored vehicles, the PLA forces swiftly eliminated the base and moved across the second bridge. Finally eliminating the last Stinger Site, a trio of MiGs destroyed the factory. Aftermath The raid was deemed a complete success, with few casualties and the destruction of a main GLA base and chemical factory. Though some chemicals were seen flowing into the river, PLA officials deemed the concentrations were too low to be any threats on the nearby Tibetan population. Lin Zhong congratulated the honorable Chinese Commander for the operation, but was called up by by the PLA High command to root out the GLA forces in Central Asia. Behind the scenes * Tanggula Mountains is inhabited by Tibetans. Therefore, portryal of civilians in Islamic dressing code in that area would be inappropiate, at least in real-life. * The mission is named "broken alliance". However, the nature and composition of the "alliance" is never explained. One can only deduce that some Tibetan seperatists were converted to Islam by the GLA, then a short-lived alliance is formed. If this premise holds true, Muslim-dressed Tibetans would be logical as well. * Lin Zhong reports that MiGs participate in the attact took off from Changdu (昌都), which is a reference to a real city in Tibet, where there is indeed a large airport. （IATA：BPX，ICAO：ZUBD） * In the cutscene, MiG leader says he cannot lock-on the target without his wingman's help. This contradicts to the fact that all player-controlled MiGs are capable of locking on any target on solo. Possible explainations could be MiG sqardons stationed in Changdu are of less-advanced earlier batches, or special munitions are used only for this mission. Trivia * The factory is set to "invincible" during the gameplay, as it is scripted to be destroyed by airstrike at the end of the mission. * If Black Lotus dies, her replacement will be paradropped free of charge, with no real penalty to the player, except losing the veterancy of the previous agent. * Despite Lin Zhong's claim that heat from napalm fire should render the bio-toxin inpotent, toxic clouds released from the factory are apparently lethal to any unprotected surrounding troops. Strategies To achieve nil to light casualties: * Use Red Guards to eliminate the Stinger Site guards. Use the Tank Hunters to destroy the infrastructure. * Drop a mine on the Toxin Tractor and use Black Lotus' to disable the vehicle. * Do not ever destroy the War Factory. * Retreat all armor and garrison a civilian structure to eliminate the last Stinger Site. Gallery C M4 Briefing.jpg C M4 1.jpg C M4 2.jpg C M4 3.jpg C M4 4.jpg C M4 5.jpg C M4 6.jpg C M4 7.jpg C M4 8.jpg C M4 9.jpg C M4 10.jpg C M4 11.jpg C M4 12.jpg C M4 13.jpg C M4 14.jpg C M4 15.jpg C M4 16.jpg Category:Generals 1 Chinese Missions